Shatterglass
by ohthechorus
Summary: Jacob always wanted an imprint. It just never occurred to him it could have irreversible consequences.
1. Good Tidings Bad Omens

Here we go again. ****

**Title: **ShatterglassCh. 1 ** Good Tidings. Bad Omens. ****  
****Author: **Me! **  
****Rating: **For now, PG, later chapters there'll be fowl language and dirty boy tomfoolery.**  
****Pairing: **Edward/Bella, Future Jacob/Edward**  
****Warnings: **Nothing. Eventual Gayness. That's about it for now. Well, there's probably going to be a bit of OOC, since I don't have the characters down pat, seeing as I've never read past Twilight. (Also: If someone wants or cares to explain Jasper's ability to me in detail, it'd be appreciated.)**  
****Summary: **Jacob always wanted an imprint. It just never occurred to him it could have irreversible consequences.

**A/N: ** Again, this is my first venture into a solid multi chapter fic, in a fandom I'm only going off of what I've read other people  
write, so any constructive... or I guess just plain criticism is wanted. I do love your reviews. Also: ** I still don't own anything.**

Anyway, enjoy, hopefully. :3

Jacob and Bella sat and lay, respectfully, in different positions on the girl's bed , watching those bad infomercials that could always be found airing around two in the morning. This particular infomercial had two fiftyish year old men recording from one of their garages showcasing knives, aptly named 'The Knife Show.' It just happened to be one of Jacob's personal favorites simply because of how excited these two old men got over such a dorky thing as knives. He did, however, find himself almost ordering a knife with a large wolf painted on the hilt. Thankfully Bella had stopped him.

"Oh my God, Bells, you have got to check this one out!" Jacob exclaimed excitedly, pointing at the television, "That's not a knife at all! It's like… it's like a bastard sword or something!" One of the men on screen, decked out with a full on handlebar mustache, was indeed wielding a rather large blade in both hands. "I wonder how much it is."

"Jake…" She took a moment here to make sure she wouldn't lose herself to the laughter bubbling up from her stomach, "Jake, you are such a dork. It'd probably fall apart on the first day. You know how cheap these things are," she said with a smile. "Besides, where would you keep it… and…Wow," The man had just revealed the price of the knife," you couldn't afford that even if you sold a kidney… your heart… and your first three children!"

The wolf turned on his stomach so that he could glare back at the girl leaning against her headboard, "So!? It would be so badass. Everyone would be so jealous!" He even went so far as to stick his tongue out at his best friend.

"You do realize you're seventeen, yes?" she retorted, laughing hard enough to fall over.

"That doesn't mean I can't be super badass still." He couldn't help but to join in with the girl's contagious laugh after saying this. As his laughter started to peter out, he lay there with a grin watching the object of his affection continue to laugh as if her life depended on her bursting a lung. He felt his heart tear. Jacob loved times like these where it seemed as if they were the only two people on the planet. She was his world. If only—if only he could find a way to make her his, completely. This train of thought was cut short by a tap at the window.

Dread filled the shifter. He knew there was only one pers—thing that would be coming through that window this late at night, and with that realization dawning Jacob's beaming smile drooped swiftly to a scowl. Bella looked at the shifter, pleading with her eyes, "Please be nice. For me?"

Jacob glared at her, then nodded after a moment's thought, -For you. Anything for you.- After receiving encouragement Bella went to the window, deftly opening it with a swift movement. She stuck her head out the portal, and Jacob could discern some hushed words, nothing he could actually understand, even with his enhanced hearing. Edward stepped through the window, following Bella further into her bedroom. He looked over the girl's shoulder, locking eyes with the shifter before pulling his girlfriend into a strong, possessive embrace.

The younger male expected the jealousy; expected it and anticipated by meeting it head on with an almost impenetrable wall of ignorance, but… the shifter blinked a little, but this—this was different. The envy felt… off, misplaced. He shivered a little and attempted to brush it off.

Seeing the glare Jacob was throwing their way, Bella broke out of Edward's arms, "Now, you two play nice!" She demanded, warning heavy in her voice.

The two males glared at each other at being given an order, gold against brown. The vampire drew Bella back into his hold, still locking eyes with Jacob, establishing that she was in fact, his.

There it was again; that weird sense of jealousy. Again, the envy had a strange feeling to it, catching the shifter off guard and breaking through his carefully placed barrier. It seeped through his system, poisoning all of his thoughts. Startled by the sensation, the boy gritted his teeth and tried to shake the odd feeling off, thinking frantically, " I should… I should probably go, Bells." He grabbed his stomach, faking an ache, "I don't feel so well." He got up from the bed and made to leave.

Bella, leaving Edward's hold for a second time, walked over to the shifter and rested a hand on his arm, "Jake, are you alright?" She asked, concern in every word.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry," he responded reassuringly. He pulled her into a hug, subconsciously noting the lack of excitement he usual felt being in such a proximity to the girl. "I'm just going to go home. Call me if you want to do something tomorrow. I hope I'll be alright by then. Good night," he said, the last part he directed towards Edward, nodding at the vampire over Bella's shoulder. It didn't come out as coldly as he had intended it to.

"Night," Edward responded coolly, all the indifference Jacob had meant to imply dripping from the one syllable.

Jacob moves to leave, turning to wave as he gets to the door, "Later," and walks out, closing the door behind him.

Hearing the bike outside revving its engine to a start and pulling out of the driveway into the street, Edward looked at Bella who sat on the edge of her bed, worry etched into her every feature. "That was rather unexpected," he said to no one in particular as he goes to sit next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close, "Not unappreciated, but unexpected nonetheless."

The vampire looked up at the ceiling, trying to unravel the thoughts that had hit him as Black had left the room; there had been anger, then jealousy as expected, then, oddly enough, confusion. The consternation was a conundrum to the man, but he let it go, turning to the girl held tight in his arm. "Hey," he said softly, shaking her comforting, "I'm sure he'll be just fine," –as much as I don't care- he finished in his head.

"I'm just worried about him is all," she replied, leaning further into him by wrapping her arms around his waist, "I really hope he's okay. Something definitely seemed to be bothering him heavily."

"I'm sure he's fine," he repeated to the girl, emphasizing the second and fourth words. Edward looked up at the television and scoffed in disgust. That Black always brought out the worst in the girl, "Let's watch something with a bit more… intellectual integrity." He leaned forward out of Bella's hold, his intent on the dial that would adjust the channel. Content with the lack of objection when the girl let him go, he turned the dial on the prehistoric TV until it came upon a music channel that played piano literature past midnight.

He returned to the bed, taking up Bella's old position sitting up against the headboard, and patted the spot next to him, "Come here." Wordlessly she crawled back to where he sat, laying her head down in his lap and curling up along his side. The stayed like that, silently, for a long while. Eventually Bella fell asleep while Edward played with her hair mindlessly, still unraveling his thoughts on Jacob's odd behavior.


	2. Cloudy with a Chance

**Shatterglass**

**Title:** Chapter 2 - Cloudy with a Chance of Problematic Realizations and Destructive Behaviors

**Rating:** This chapter is R. Eventually there will be NC-17, most likely.

**Pairing:** Bella/Edward, Eventual Jacob/Edward

**Summary: **Jacob always wanted an imprint. It just never occurred to him it could have irreversible consequences.

A/N: Thanks for your reviews everyone, really. It'd be pointless writing this if noone liked it, right? Let's see if we can get the plot boulder rolling. Thank you Starry-nights88 for being a goddess.

-------------------

"Jacob."

"Jake."

"_Jacob."_

…

"_**JACOB!"**_

The shifter was jolted abruptly out of his stupor, finally, (I'm not so sure that fits there. It sounds funny with the rest of the sentence) by his best friend's previously failing attempts at gaining his distracted attention.

"Jacob, seriously, you've been staring at that same article for the past twenty minutes and ignoring everything I've been saying to… no, not to, _at_ you. It's annoying." Bella prods at him, indicating the piece on some fancy new machinery that Jacob hadn't been particularly caring about, nor paying attention to, in the car magazine he had purchased earlier that afternoon.

To be honest he hadn't really been paying attention to anything at all the past twenty or so hours. The boy had been too preoccupied with his own thoughts, most of which surrounded the unexplainable feelings of sinking loneliness and a confusing lack of intestines. Upon exiting this very room the night before, each step away from the door increased the depths in which his stomach sank. He figured coming back today would maybe fix it, maybe prove once and for all that they, the shifter and _his_ girl, were truly destined to—

"Jake!" Bella jabbed him hard in the shoulder, taking the boy by surprise and almost knocking him over. "Pay attention!" The older girl demanded.

Embarrassed by his short attention span and a bit annoyed at being interrupted from his thoughts, the boy lowered his head. "Sorry, Bells. I was just thinking. You've got my attention."

"Good," she replied triumphantly, "Now do your job as my best friend. This one," she holds up a black dress, still on the hanger, in front of her, "Or this one?" She switches out the black dress for another black dress that was minutely different from the first one in a way that Jacob was absolutely positive existed, but just didn't know or couldn't find it in himself to find out what it was.

"Er… The black one looks nice," he says jokingly, being rewarded with a punch in the arm. "What?" He demanded. "I don't see what you're so worked up about anyway. You're just going to a dinner." He felt the familiar twinge of jealousy, complete with the new and unfamiliar difference in the wave of envy, as he thought of the two of them together, tucked away into a dark corner of a dimly lit, romantic restaurant; Edward feeding her forkfuls of some professionally prepared steak or other gourmet delicacy. Jacob, thankfully, suppressed a surprising need to vomit.

"Fine. Be that way," Bella pouts, irritation threading itself freely through her words. "I like this one," she said, indicating option one. "What's so wrong with me getting fancy every once in awhile?"

The young wolf resists laughter and gets up, fake concern on his every feature. "Are you alright?" He asks, placing the back of his hand on her forehead. The idea of Bella voluntarily dressing up was obviously both alarming and amusing. "We should probably check you into a hospital."

Bella bodily pushes the laughing wolf back on the bed. "Shut up, you, or… or I'll—" Her eyes narrowed playfully. "I'll tell everyone at school about how you still sleep with, what was his name again?" She asked playfully, tapping her chin. "Oh yeah. That's it. I'll tell everyone your need to sleep with Farm Bing."

The shifter's eyes shot open in shock. "You. Wouldn't. Dare," he growled at the mention of a public declamation of the still valid existence and use of his baby blanket.

"Oh yes, yes I would," she declares coolly. After a second's thought her look mellowed. "I just want to look nice tonight, is that really so awful?" She sighed out the last part and fell onto her bed next to the wolf.

The innocent question sent Jacob reeling in the flood of cold jealousy washing through him. Would that ever get old, or would he ever get used to it? Probably not.

For over a year, ever since Bella had moved back to Forks, he'd been spurned at every advance. For that short time when Edward had disappeared and Jacob had slipped in, he had been her rock. He'd helped her feel real again, and officially adding his name to the ballot, and just when he'd thought he had secured the election, she ran off to Italy. Only to return in Edward's arms once again. He'd been so sure that he and Bella were absolutely made for each other; she was destined to be his imprint.

Even as the wolf thought through all of this, he couldn't help but feel that the entire idea was wrong. It even went so far as to put a metaphoric bad taste in his mouth. Up until now, these thoughts would make him glow with personal happiness, but now… Now the beliefs he used to cherish seemed so… amiss— Even.. downright horrifying.

He couldn't figure out what had happened between then and now, but he apparently had subconsciously or otherwise unknowingly given up on the chase for the girl, and his wolf had move on. He couldn't tell how that made him feel, but apparently the girl he was mulling over in his mind had decided now wasn't the time to be figuring that out.

He was jerked to the present by Bella waving her hand in front of his face, "Jake! Ah! He lives!" She exclaimed. Her joking tone turned genuinely caring as she asked, "Are you sure you're alright? You've been acting weird all day… Ever since you left last night, actually."

With his train of thought successfully derailed, Jacob was thrown back into himself, "Huh? Sorry, what now?"

"What's going on with you?" She asked again, concerned. "Are you having trouble with your pack or something?"

"No. No," he denied. "No, it's nothing like that. I just… don't feel well… Still." He forced a grin. "Really, don't worry about it. I'm fine."

Concern apparently appeased, Bella smiled and stood up. "If you say so. Promise me you'll let me know if anything wrong actually happens, yes?" She extended a hand to her best friend.

The wolf accepted the hand with his left while placing the right over his heart. In mock fealty he recited, "I, Jacob Black, hereby pledge to inform Isabella Swan of any shadow that should pass over my mind or heart here, now, or, ever."

"That's more like it," the girl replied haughtily, playing along. "That's how all of our proceedings should go from now on; you agreeing with everything I have to say or demand."

Jacob laughed, even without the obsession, she was still his best friend, thankfully that hadn't changed. Still playing, he bowed his head, "For you, anything, my lady. Speaking of which, when are you due to dodge out on me for that dinner date?" He laughed out loud at what he thought as a clever alliteration.

As if she thought about it for the first time, forgetful as she was it probably could have been, Bella checked the time. "Oh no! Oh no no no no!" She exclaimed. "Edward's supposed to be here any minute! Crap!"

Unaware of the fact Jacob raised his hackles at the name of the vampire, but not out of jealousy or anger as per usual, but defensively almost protectively. _What the hell?_ "I suppose I should probably go then. Have fun."

"Oh Jake, I'm so sorry. Time always seems to just disappear when you're over," she pulled him into a hug. "Seriously though, talk to me if you need to. About anything."

Returning the hug he inwardly frowned at the lack of excitement he usually felt in such close proximity to Bella. "Of course, Bells. Have fun." He pulled out of her embrace and made for the door. "Really, have a nice night. Bye." The wolf waved over his shoulder as he walked out.

As Jacob shut the door his senses were assaulted by the familiar stench of his used-to-be-but-sort-of-still-is-but-not-for-the-same-reason-nemesis. He made his way through the living room, greeting then dismissing himself to Charlie, who was watching the news. The scent only got stronger as he made his way to the back door, and it should bother him more than it did, but it didn't. He reached the door and paused, hand on handle. The shifter took a deep breath and stepped through the portal to a throat full of a disgustingly wonderful smell, a breathtaking sight (both natural and unnatural,) and a lot of self-realization, followed immediately by a lot of self loathing and self preservation.

Walking out of the Swan's house, Jacob was met with the light of the sun in his eyes as it was getting ready to set beyond the tree line. Of course, the light of the setting orb was anything by means of dazzling compared to the male leaning against his silver Volvo. It was then he realized what had really been going on in the past twenty four hours. He set his brain to hibernate, and just ran.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Really. You are the butter to my bread and the breath of my life.

Please let me know what you think, I'd appreciate it.


End file.
